This invention relates to a new and novel lighted instrument assemblies.
It is common practice to provide certain instruments with panel or face portions illuminated by colored light. To produce such colored light, it is common practice to dip the bulbs in colored paint or to stretch a covering thereover. It has been found that such types of bulb coverings have an inherent disadvantage in that they frequently vaporize, discolor, or burn off so that the bulb has to be replaced long prior to the useful life of the bulb filament.
Another disadvantage of such existing types of colored bulbs is that frequently the proper bulb is not always available and an operator will install whatever may be at hand, thus providing a non-uniform color arrangement. This is especially true when bulbs are installed on vehicles or the like that are on the road.